A Promise is a Promise
by xbrittbritt107x
Summary: Aika grew up with Bankotsu and Jakotsu but due to a hard life at home she ran away. Her mother died when she was young and her mother predicted a group of men called the Band of Seven wreaking havoc across Japan, Aika promised her mother she'd kill them.Now that shes been reunited with Bankotsu and Jakotsu will she follow through with the promise she made with her mother?


__Let me know what you think. Thank you! :D

**Chapter One:**

_Run. Run! Run!_ I told myself mentally.

The band of seven had attacked the village I was staying at. As soon as I saw them I took the little girl I was with and ran as fast as I could. My main priority: get the little girl to a safe place. I didn't care if they killed me. I just had to save this girl, I don't know why. Maybe it was because she was the only one who showed me kindness.

Kindness, something I haven't seen in such a long time. The last drop of kindness I got was from my mother, right before she died from a horrible sickness. After that, my father was the one who had to take care of me. Since I was not a boy, he hated me. He hated me with all his being. Hate. Such a strong word.

For me it was really hard to grow up without my mother, whom died when I was four. My father would come home and brutally beat me. I have scars all on my body to prove it.

I only had two friends Bankotsu and Jakotsu. They were my best friends. I loved Bankotsu with all my heart. Jakotsu was like my older brother. He was great. Even though he was gay I still loved him as well. I havent seen them since the day I ran away from my father. How I miss them.

I had finally made it to the next village. A nice old women greeted me.

" Please, take this girl for me. The band of seven attacked the village where she's from. We managed to escape. Her name is Mizuki. Please treat her well. I'm afraid I cannot stay here. For I have duties to attend to."

The women simply nodded her head obviously hearing the urgency in my voice.

With that I ran off back towards the village the band of seven just attacked. Once I arrived I noticed they spared two young girls. Obviously, for the mens personal needs. I noticed the two girls were crying. I had to save them. It was my job. What I was hired for. To kill the leader of the band of seven.

I trained myself to wield a sword. I was very skilled at it. It was a, natural talent. I promised my mother I would kill these so called men. She had a vision of them long ago. Before she died, she told me about them. On her deathbed I had promised that I, Aika Myiu, would kill them.

I had no idea why I did so. I didn't even know who they were. Heck I don't even know their names. Besides they haven't done anything to harm me. So why do I feel the need to kill them remains unknown to me.

_Hm? Whos the leader? Only one way to find out! _I thought as I walked closer to the men.

"Well. Well. Well look what we have here." A big man with blades attacked to his hands said noticing me walking towards the entrance of the village.

" I demand to talk to your leader!" I yelled while holding out my sword in front of me unafraid.

The man looked back at another man who was wearing a purple bandana. " she can't do any harm. Look at how tiny she is." the man in the bandana said.

" follow me to big brother." the other man.

' Wow that was fairly simple. Probably because they're underestimating me. Idiots.' I thought as I followed the man in front of me.

" Big brother, seems as though we have a visitor." he stepped aside to reveal me.

I looked up at the leader. " B-Bankotsu?" I stuttered shocked.

" Aika? Aika!" he yelled running up to me.

I ran up to him. Overjoyed by seeing my old friend. " Bankotsu I thought, I thought I'd never see you again." I said while hugging him and trying not to cry.

" I could say the same thing. I thought you were dead? How? What?" he asked

" Can we please talk about that later. Wheres Jakotsu?"

" You know this wench, big brother?" the man who led me here asked.

" She is NOT a wench. Her name is Aika. You will call her that understood?" Bankotsu said while narrowing his eyes.

He nodded his head in agreement.

" Let's go surprise Jakotsu." he said smiling at me.

I nodded my head and followed him. I saw Jakotsu sitting down facing the opposite direction of which we came. I snuck up behind him. " If you don't guess right who this is I'll cut off your head." I said in a deep voice trying to sound like a man.

" Bankotsu this isn't funny. You know Aika used to do that and it hurts when you bring her up. I don't even know why your doing that if it just pains you as well." he said. Not even bothering to turn around.

" Turn around right now or I'll cut your head off." I said still talking in a deep voice.

" Okay, this isn't funny, Bankot-su. Aika!" he yelled while glomping me.

" Ja-kot-su, ca-nt brea-the."

" oh sorry it's just. You're here."

" yes I'm here."

" it's really you."

" yes it's really me. How I've missed you. Both of you." I said pulling them into hug. " Wait a minute. Both of you are part of the Band Of Seven?!"

" Aika, I'm not just part of it. I'm the leader." Bankotsu said chest filling up with pride.

I dropped to my knees when realization hit me.' How? Why? Did Bankotsu turn cold once I left? Or was he always this way?' I thought looking at Bankotsu ,who was now beside me, with shock and disbelief.

I didn't understand why it shocked me so much. Come to think of it Bankotsu always had that, that killer sense in him. Mostly when it came to me. When I was younger the older boys, boys around Bankotsus age, used to pick on me he would nearly beat them half to death. I knew I was safe when around him, to me he was Bankotsu the warm hearted soul.

" Why?" I asked.

He simply shrugged," You left. Something cracked. I got my dream halberd. I wanted power and became a mercenary. Started the Band of Seven."

" Oh. Bankotsu the reason I came here was to kill the leader of the band of seven, you. Knowing it's you I can't do that. Wait a minute, your saying you got banryu? The halberd you've wanted since we were little kids. Wow, I remember you drawing pictures of what it looked like. Can I see her?"

He smiled at me. " You haven't changed. I'm glad."

" Hey, I got my sword too!" Jakotsu yelled.

" You did? I have to see them both!" I yelled getting up only to end up being picked up bridal style by Bankotsu and carried over to where the swords were.

" Really? Is this necessary?"

" Yes it is. Since I haven't been able to do it for FOUR years."

" Even now I still hate this. Oh well since I havent seen you in that long I will let you carry me. But just this once."

I saw other members of the band of seven and Bankotsu was telling them to treat me with respect otherwise he would cut their heads off. He put me down by his and Jakotsus weapon.

" Bankotsu!" I yelled jumping up and down. " I can't believe you got her!"

He smiled at me.

" May I?" I asked with a hopeful gleam in my eyes.

He nodded his head. " don't hurt youse-. Nevermind." he said as he saw me pick up banryu with ease. " you always did have the same strength as me. Even though you don't look it."

" that's why whenever you two decided to have an arm wrestling match none of you would win. Well except for when Aika decided to say something to put your guard down and let her win." Jakotsu said smiling at me.

" Haha. That was so much fun." I said. " now can I see your sword Jakotsu?"

He gave me his sword and I used it like a pro. " she always had that gift. Able to hold and use any sword she as given. " Bankotsu said smiling.

" Look at us. We each got the swords we wanted. "

" You mean you got Blackblade?!" they said in unison.

" Check her out." I said while shinning the black blade.

It had gotten dark and Bankotsu made sure I was either with him or Jakotsu at all times. We had each gotten rooms in the mansion. Bankotsu had me sleep with him in his room. Which wasn't unusual when we were little I would often stay the night at his house and I slept in his room, either on the bed with him or in the floor with him.

I fell into a deep sleep and for once in a long time had a dream, not a nightmare like normal.

**Dream sequence**

_"Let's play a game." the younger Bankotsu yelled._

_"Okay. What kind of game?" the younger Jakotsu asked._

_"I'll explain. Aika you get to be the beautiful princess stuck in the tower."_

_"Aw. How come I'm always the defenseless one?_

_"Because, you're the only girl."_

_" Fine!" the younger me said while crossing my arms and pouting._

_" Jakotsu, you get to be the evil lord who trapped Aika. And you have to stop me from saving her from you."_

_" Why am I always the bad guy?"_

_"Because I wanna be the one who saves Aika!"_

_"Fine!"_

_" okay we both have to race to Aika who will be in that tree." he said pointing to the tallest tree around._

_The younger me got up and climbed up the tree" okay I'm ready."_

_Bankotsu and Jakotsu got in position._

_" Muahahaha! You'll never stop me from getting to the princess." Jakotsu yelled._

_" haha! Watch me!"_

_" I hate being the princess. I don't get to join in on the fun." the younger me pouted._

_Jakostsu ran off as did Bankotsu. Jakotsu reached the tree first and climbed it. " Muahahaha! I have you know princess Aika!"_

_" No you dont." the younger me said while grabbing a stick and lunging it at Jakotsu._

_" No fair! No fair! That's cheating your not supposed to have any weapons." Jakostsu said whining._

_" Well I do so deal with it." the younger me said while sticking my tongue out._

_" Aika, your not supposed to have any weapons." Bankotsu said sighing._

_" but I don't wanna be defenseless. How about Jakotsu be the princess._

_" Ew, no way because remember the hero always gets a kiss from his princess." Bankotsu said._

_" Bankotsu! Come in its time for dinner." Bankotsus mother said as she entered the small forest. She smiled warmly at me._

_" Mom, can Aika have dinner with us too? You know how her father can be when he's in one of his moods._

_"You too Aika. Come on and eat."_

_"Thank you so much." I said while jumping down from the tree and walking over to Bankotsu and his mother._

_She smiled at me. "Jakotsu you should go in as well it's getting dark. I don't want another disappearance in the village."_

_The sun set. That night Bankotsu and I were drawing what our weapons were gonna look like when we were older. He showed me his and I showed him mine. Then he moved in close and kissed me. I remember that day, I was eight Bankotsu was ten and Jakotsu was fourteen. I was eight and I had my first kiss with Bankotsu. It was the best day of my life._

_Another scene opened and it was 2 years later._

_I had returned home from playing with Bankotsu and Jakotsu. My father was very angry. I didn't know why, but he was always angry at me for some reason or another._

_"Aika! Where have you been?!"_

_"Um...playing with.." I trailed off._

_"Playing with who?!"_

_"With...with Bankotsu and Jakotsu." I replied with nervousness._

_"You're always playing with those boys, why?"_

_"Because... They're nice to me. The other girls in the village don't like me very much. They said I was weird and shouldn't be here."_

_"Hm? Is that so? Well they're right you know. You should NOT be here. You're a disgrace to this entire family. Your mother even died so she can get away from you. You caused her death!"_

_"No! That's a lie! Mama loved me! She loved me more than you! You're just mad because I'm not a boy!" I said running to my room and slamming the door._

_Once the door was shut I started grabbing clothes, money, and other necessities. Nothing else mattered but to get outbid that house. Out of the village. Food good._

_Once I had everything packed in my bag I jumped out of the window and began my journey. I looked back once, thinking of the two important people I was leaving behind. I was tempted to go back but I didn't want to have any regrets._

**End dream.**


End file.
